My decision
by SunsetNight432
Summary: Fine made her decision that she will rule the other kingdom for Rein's sake. After many years Shade noticed Fine was gone and accidentally open the gate to the Snow kingdom. Fine will be getting many unexpected events as time goes on. Rated T for safety and review.


Sunset: Konichiwa minna-san  
Fine: How are you doing today  
Rein: Did you have fun  
Sunset: I just wanna message you minna-san that I have a test tomorrow this is the last story today  
Shade: Oh really Shade: Even if you study you gonna fail  
Sunset: Shut up  
Rein: Sunset does not own FBNFH

* * *

**Fine's POV**

"Fine wait up" I heard my twin sister, Rein, calling me "What?" I asked her.

Rein went up to me and said "You know we only have 3 hours before our birthday you know" Rein pouted.

Well actually that's not the point that I'm running is that I am going away now but somehow Rein found me here.

_Flashback (__**Normal POV**__)_

_Fine was eating strawberry shortcake in her room when she heard her mother and father talking outside, she peeked and listened to their conversation._

_"Truth we can't wait any longer we must tell them" Elsa said as tears began to form in her eyes._

_"I know but they will be heart broken" Truth hugged Elsa while tears formed in his eyes._

_Fine closed the door and think about what they said "I wonder what are they talking about" Fine said "Maybe I'll talk to them after I finished my cake" then she went to eat her strawberry cake._

**_Later..._**

_Fine went to the kitchen to return the plate she used, after she returned the plate she went to the living room only finding her two parents talking again._

_"Truth let's tell them tomorrow they must know" Elsa said_

_"Bu-" Truth never finished his sentence because Fine came in, the two was very shocked to see Fine._

_"Father, Mother what's going on?" Fine asked_

_Elsa stood up and went to Fine_

_"Fine we have something to tell you" Elsa said "Yes and it is very important" Truth joined Elsa._

_"Why don't we sit down so we can talk about it easily" Elsa said as she, Fine and Truth went to sit at he sofa._

**_Elsa's Story_**

_"Every 1000 year whenever twins was born one must rule the other kingdom, the land of snow or we call it the Snow Kingdom. Like you and Rein, Princess Grace also had a twin, her name was Princess Crystal. She was the opposite of Grace, she was cool, calm and quiet but the two shared personalities._

_The two kingdoms was stayed in peace with each other until Crystal realized something, whenever the Sun's light is happy the more brightly in becomes, the more brightly the sun shone the more ice will melt. Crystal went to her beloved sister and talked about it, the discussion took about and hour or two before Crystal broke._

_"I can't take this anymore!" she screamed "Either you choose weaken the sun or we shall weaken it by force!" Crystal shouted. Grace stood up "Sister please I do not mean harm" Grace tried to convince her sister but it was no use "Then if you want to use force then that's fine by me!" Crystal left the room to her kingdom._

_The came up just a few days, many people was injured until Grace's people were no longer alive. Crystal went inside to see her beloved sister "This is not the end of it!" Grace shouted as she turned her sister and warriors frozen. After that Grace was able ti remake the sunny kingdom just like before._

**Ended**

"So that's why we were afraid to tell you" Elsa said

Fine kept thinking and thinking until she know what to do

"I've made up my decision, I will rule the other kingdom" Fine stood up in front of her parents.

"Fine are you sure?" Truth asked

"Yes I'm very sure" Fine said

"But if you do that you will be forgotten forever" Elsa said

"Mother I already choose my decision besides Rein already had someone to love her and I... don't have" Fine looked at the ground.

Elsa and Truth had no other choice but to accept Fine's decision "You're doing this for Rein's sake" Elsa said as she hugged Fine.

Flashback End (**Fine's POV**)

It was already night that time, I waited for Rein to fall asleep before going to meet up with Father and Mother. I went to the garden and saw Mother and Father waiting for me.

"Fine" Mother ran up to me "Please be careful" she told me.

Father went up to me and said "You know what to do right?" he told me and I nodded.

I went to the center the center of the pond (Note: The pond is 1 foot high) and recite the spell

"oh gate of the full moon bless your light as you guide me here, may you open the gate to the land of snow and take me there" I recite.

Just then the pond began to shine and there was the gate behind me.

"Farewell Fine please be okay" Mother began to cry "Please make us proud" Father also began to be in tears "Promise" I said as I entered the gate "Farewell Rein".

Sunset: And done  
Rein: *crying*  
Fine: Why are you crying?  
Rein: B-b-because I will... FORGET YOU!  
Sunset: Okay well please review


End file.
